Blading to the End
by LiquidGhost
Summary: Tyson and the Gang goto a Beyblade convention When they Leave Kai falls asleep and gets attack by a gang, see's the tokyo street races, oh yea and also beyblading PLEASE REVIEW!


Blading to the End By Liquidghost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of beyblade,Hasbro,Chorus or anything related I am just doing this for fun.  
  
"Hey Tyson get up were going to a beyblade convention" "Quiet chief your too loud" "no but come on we got a BBA convention to go to any way. Tyson jumped up somehow already in his normal clothes "alright then lets go" Tyson said in his normal cherry voice. The whole gang joined up at there hotel door alright "let see is anybody missing before we leave" "hmmm let see Kenny,Max,Ray,Kai and me" "Ok that's it lets go!".  
  
Soon enough they got over to the convetion center. (panting)"that was some long walk" Tyson said sitting on a bench in front of the massive building. "hey max can you get me a drink real quick.please?" "ok Tyson" max ran off to a concession stand. "so chief what you up to?" said Tyson while he looked at Kenny obsessively looking at his computer screen "uhh nothing much just checking out if we can make more blade combinations "oh" "hey Ray look at those kids they got one of those cheap rip off beyblades hollowed out fake cheap piles of junk" "but Tyson there only 4 year olds" "yea well.well.uh nevermind and wheres my drink?". Max ran back with tysons drink and a small plastic bag he gave Tyson the drink and the change. "what?! 85 cents" I gave you a 5 dollar bill.. what do have in that bag" "uh nothing you would like". Tysons snatches the bag out of Max's hands "hey that s mine" "what you bought a cheesy pre assembled babyblade" "uhh its for my lil cousin" "uh huh". "hey wait a sec wheres Kai". A load crack was heard a couple of yards back "Tyson walked over some rubble" "what do you have against Statues and rocks huh?" said Tyson joking around. "come on lets go inside" "alright!".  
  
The guys walked inside not surprisingly seeing beystadiums,dishes and some broken beyblde pieces lying on the floor "man this place is Crazy!" said Tyson . An their standing befor their eyes are the (THEDARKRULERS) ! . TheDarkRulers ask Kenny,Max,Ray,Kai, and Tyson " Are you beyblader?" Then they all answer "ya". "Then lets beyblade!". I challenge you to a beyblade battle Kai!" "hmph alright then". Kai walked over to a referee and told him about the match "alright" said the ref he grabbed a microphone and said "attention there will be a beyblade battle between." "what your name?" "Kai" ok "and yours?" just call me Siris" "ok attention there will be a match between Kai and Siris at beystadium number 5" Kai and Siris walked over to the stadium "are you ready Kai?" siris hissed at him "are you." kai said quietly. A crowd suddenly started to form around them the same Referee shouted in to the microphone "from the Bladebreakers is Kai!" the crowd cheered "And from the Dark Rulers it is Siris!" the convention center had never been more quiet. "the stadium there playing on is the Volcano island which is a mix between land and water" "alright bladers! 3-2-1- Let it Rip!". Kai pulled his cord so hard he almost fell backwards from the force "go Dranzer". Siris pulled out his launcher and pulled his cord "go Ultimate Saizo!". Dranzer spun and started to circle the stadium and clashed with Ultimate Saizo (which is a Defense type) and then Dranzer began to repeatedly abuse Ultimate Saizo then it stared to pull back and started to spin around the stadium building momentum until it came close enough to Ultimate Saizo and then attacked but Ultimate Saizo dodge the attack and countered with it's own attack "black skull attack" yelled Siris Ultimate Saizo glowed and ran into Dranzer at full force knocking Dranzer into the air. "come out Dranzer" Dranzer started to spin really hard in the air and a Fiery Bird that covered most of the stadium came out "Flame Saber attack" Dranzer crashed into Ultimate Saizo so hard it broke through it's bit beast cover then surprisingly started to drill it's way through the attack ring and then past the weight disk and then through the spin gear and finally touched the ground while still spinning on Ultimate Saizo Bit Beast Chip and came to slow halt and fell over. "Kai is the winner!" Kai walked into the stadium and picked up dranzer the was incredibly hot at the time he looked at Siris "Stupid Rookie you think cause you got a group of friends and a team name makes you a blader?" Kai got up and walked away through the crowd with Tyson and the others "lets look for more people" said kenny. "no. I want to check out that beyblade shop over there.  
  
They walked in and saw the babyblades that Max had bought "ha ha" tyson said to max let see what else is here. Max thought of buying a another babyblade but kenny said to save the money for real beyblade pieces. Kenny saw a beyblade stand outside of the door lets go there. "yea that one that has real beyblades" said Tyson. They walked in and started to browse around for new attack rings and weight disk. Tyson soon started to look at new launcher's. He pulled out his own electronic Dragoon launcher. "Hmm" he saw 2 of them that were in his price range.There were a Revolver Launcher he had seen before in a previous battle in the American tournament, And a Sword Launcher "hmm there pretty cool but mine is better" Tyson laughed.  
  
Kai walked over to an attack ring section he found one that looked like his but the edges were made of pure platinum and were sharp. Kai picked it up and ran his finger across the edge. His finger quickly started to bleed "Damnnit" he put it down and walked over to the next attack ring.  
  
Rai walked over looking at different outfits he really liked one that looked like his but it was red with a blue rim "hey" "huh?" Rai looked around for a sec "huh" "you look nice in those" "heh thanks". The girl flirted around with Rai for a good while and started to walk into the back corner of the shop he thought in his head "oh no maria.sorry".  
  
Max wandered around aimlessly for a while till he saw some defense type beyblades "holy crap!" he yelled. He looked at them for a while but he didn't recognize any. He picked one up. Suprisingly struggles to lift it up "man it's heavy" he dropped it with a loud thud "bang!" it smacked onto the ground partially cracking it "whats this made of?" He read aloud "Titanium,Granite,Cobalt,Iron, and Gold. "my god" he used both hands to pick it up and put it back on the display table. He started to leave and meet up with kenny. "come on guys!".  
  
(outside the shop around a bench) Tyson walked back empty handed. But Kai had bought the Dranzer -S Platinum addition attack ring. He sat down and started to put it on. He cliped it on and locked it in, he put his other one in his pocket. They walked back to the convetion center. They walked around for a minute until they saw that someone had started there own tournament. Kai immediately said "im gonna compete" "ok your name?' "Kai" "alright let me write that down".  
  
Your next "Kai vs Ryan". Kai walked over to the Beystadium and saw his opponent. He was a teenage kid. "3-2-1 let it rip!" Kai pulled his cord and so did the kid. Kai beyblade spun right through the other beyblade and the blade caught the kids beyblade and spun it around for a second before it flew out of the stadium In pieces. "Kai wins!" "hey you gotta pay for that you broke my beyblade!" "your beyblade was just as bad as you were. so im not gonna pay for it" "you bitch!" The teen ran in fist clenched and swung a punch at kai but he dodge it and returned one to the chest Kai got angry at the teen and punched him again in the face and then the neck every punch opened the teens skin and let blood run down his neck. The teen got up and punched Kai in the eye Kai took the pain in and punched him in the neck and with his right hand and then with his left bruising him badly. "pay for my beyblade!" Ryan yelled. Kai punched him rapidly in anypart of his body a crowd started to form. Kai punched him again and again. The teen was bleeding all over.20 minutes has passed and Kai was still in the beyblade dish punching the hell out of him the crowd slowly started to leave after the first 15 minutes. "dude lets ditch Kai im getting bored" Tyson yawned "yea me too" said Max.  
  
They walked away and started to beyblade other kids all of them had there equal shares of wins and loses it was starting to get dark. "hey I think we need to get home" "yea lets go". They started to walk out of the convention center "oh yea lets get Kai". Tyson,max,ray,and kenny walked back into the center and walked over to the dish "hey kai still there and he still punching!" Tyson said . The dish was full of blood almost to the top of the beystadium "kai we need to go!" kenny yelled "alright" kai got up,his eyes were red his hair red and all his clothes also his teeth were all red. When he stood up the blood was up to his waist. Kai sat down for a second outside on a park bench "I'll see you tommorow or whatever I guess you guys go ahead I'm gonna sit for a while" Kai sleepily said. The rest of the team started to walk back home. Kai watched them until they dissapered.  
  
"Man im tired".He yawned,his head fell over and fell asleep. Later that night kai woke up "what the?" he pulled out his pocket watch 2:00am "2:00 I gotta get home" he picked up his things and started to walk home. (the convention center is in the middle of a city like some football stadiums you know right?). Kai walked downtown looking up at tall lighted buildings. "man theres a lot of people out here" he looked around and many different people were walking in the streets "whats going on?" he looked over some people. "Oh street racers"he looked at most of them while walking but he was really excited to see all the import cars "wow Honda's, Toyota's" he took a close look at the ones that hadd Bba stickers on them. "wow this is amazing look theres a Honda civic Si, and theres a Toyota Supra and wow check it out a Nissian Skyline GTR Evolution, and a lowered Acura integra". Kai finally walked past all the street racers and came to the slums. Kai started to run through here "come on kai just the next intersection and you'll make it home" Kai told himself.  
  
Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back "agh" kai fell someone had thrown a bottle hard at his back. "your not so tuff" a voice said "yea man hes nothing" another voice said "what do you guys want?" kai yelled "we heard you beat one of our friend's Ryan.you put him in the hospital". Kai silently grabbed his platinum beyblade form his pocket that was already loaded. "yea I did" "well you gotta pay" the same voice hissed "lets rob his ass" a small voice said "ok" the main voice said (come on it was dark 2 in the morning get it) Kai got up and he could make out somebody that was skinny he was about 5'9 or 6'0 and was carrying a heavy chain. He heard footstep "there coming" kai thought in his head. "GO DRANZER!" Kai yelled."what the." a sharp cutting sound that was going on and off sounded then it was silent but Kai still heard his Dranzer spinning "AHHH MY LEG"the main voice yelled "it cut his leg off?! Come Dranzer he had a small sharp pain in his palm his Beyblade had come back to him. Kai started to run he ran as hard as he could. He could tell that the gang was still running after him he turned into a corner to loose them but the gang also turned into that ally. Kai suddenly had a burst of energy and was sprinting again but thenhis body had crashed into a wall and he fell to the ground. Kai clutched his stomach in pain "damnit!" he yelled. He got up and waved in front of him it was a solid brick wall in front of him. The rest of the gang caught up with Kai in the ally "no where else to run bitch" someone said. Kai felt something hard hit his head. He looked at what had hit him it was a rock. Kai backed up against the brick wall. He panic as the Gang closed in on him. "what you gonna do now huh?".  
  
What will Kai Do,What will Happen! Tune in next time for the next Chapter Please Review. 


End file.
